An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a receiving device for data transfer with a differential-current driven model that uses current as a signal transmission device.
As the operation speed of semiconductor integrated devices or central processing units (CPU) and the like that construct electronic apparatuses increases, or the quantity of signals to process rise to mass quantity, there is a growing need to transmit signals in high speed through a transmission line between the electronic apparatuses, or between the circuits that construct the electronic apparatus.
The related art includes developments in a high-speed interface circuit that uses current as the signal transmission device. Signals are transmitted through a transmission line among the electronic apparatuses, or between the circuits that compose the electronic apparatus, in order to address or resolve the drawbacks of the occurrence of signal response delay and the like. Signal response delay and the like are caused by the capacity constituent of the transmission line in case where the voltage is used as the signal transmission device. For example, a technology referred to as Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) can be developed (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-53598).
This LVDS technology receives signals by driving a constant-current source applied in a sending device with two reverse voltages fluctuating in low voltage (low amplitude), flowing differential current into two transmission lines, and extracting the fluctuation of the differential current that flows as voltage fluctuations in the terminal resistor applied in the receiving device.
However, the electromagnetic property will appear if the wiring length between the circuits that transmit signals is longer than one forth of the wavelength of the high-frequency constituent in the transmitted signal. Thus, the phenomenon of radiation, etc., occurs and waveform deteriorates. In order to reduce or avoid radiation and transmit the signals without waveform deterioration, wiring needs to be designed and constructed as a transmission cable line, and with the characteristic impedance of the transmission cable line, there is a need to terminate the sending circuit side or the receiving circuit side, or both sides, and conduct an impedance matching (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2919012).